Satyr (CTD)
Satyrs are a kith sprung from dreams of revelry, lust and passion. They throw a party like no-one else, drinking, fighting and loving harder than most mortals would ever dare. They are physically adept, and like the god Pan may inflame the passions of others through music and dance, but all the revelling leaves them with little willpower to resist temptation. Bittersweet Yesterdays As most satyrs live on the edge of tomorrow, they have little care for stories of how the world used to be. They'd rather seek out their own adventures than hear what someone else did "once upon a time." Nevertheless, they can't deny that they are a product of their own history like all other changelings. Born of the myths and legends of Greece, the have a unique heritage that colors their outlook on the world. The same civilization that brought the glory of the Olympic games, the magic of mythic gods, and the sexual freedom of Lesbos and Athens, also created the satyrs. Foreplay Long, long ago, faeries and humans walked side by side, their realms coexisting in perfect balance. Mortals knew magic was a natural part of their world. They accepted faeries and monsters and mythical creatures as readily as they did trees, earth, and sky. Arcadia's political system hadn't developed feudal structure. The fae lived a more primal existence. The Tuatha de Danann ruled the fae as mortal chieftains of the British Isles oversaw their people. Strength and wisdom were revered. Nothing restricted travel between Arcadia and Earth. The Mists had not developed; mortals still believed in the fantastic. Fae not only chose to visit the mortal realm but some even chose to live there. Mortals brought to Arcadia by loves or enemies lived there for a year and day. Wars and commerce happened frequently... fae with mortal, fae with fae, mortal with mortal. It wasn't unusual... just the way things were. In that distant past, Simon Frost prepared to take the Arcadian throne for the Unseelie Winter but an unseelie sidhe named Zeus, filled with jealousy, claimed the throne should be his instead. Deviously, he tricked Simon into murdering a Seelie sidhe. The following upheaval nearly cost Simon his life. Zeus' plans didn't follow through quite as he had hoped, though. His plot was discovered and as his punishment, the Tuatha de Danann banished him to the mortal world forever, along with those loyal to him. Simon Frost took the throne and Zeus was forbidden to ever return to Arcadia. Zeus didn't mourn long, though. The loss wasn't as painful then as it would be in modern times. Earth held just as many opportunities as Arcadia and Zeus began to build his own kingdom in the lands of Hellas. He constructed a castle of sunshine on Mount Olympus and made no attempt to hide his golden keep from mortal eyes, though few humans could climb those steep cliffs. In time, Zeus gathered his own Unseelie court around him and took a queen, Hera, from among his fellow sidhe. He spied on mortals by disguising his form, whether as human or animal, and revealed his true form only when it suited his purpose. Humans spread word of his magic and power. before long he had built a reputation for himself and his court. The mortals of Hellas bowed to him and called him "King of the Gods." Out of spite, Zeus named part of his new kingdom "Arcadia" so that he could say, without lying, that he ruled all of Arcadia and more, as had been his dream. Arousal Zeus, along with his other Unseelie sidhe underlings: Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, became renowned for their ruthless politics and squabbles and plotting raged constantly. To the simple shepherds and farmers of Greece, the faeries were gods and the fae saw no reason to correct them. They rather reveled in the power they had over the mortals of the time; they lived on the dreams formed in temples dedicated to them and savored the ability to wreak havoc fueled by the strength of mortal belief. Being exiled from Arcadia, this unseelie crew amused themselves with the lives and hearts of the mortals over whom they ruled. They played tug-of-war with whole armies and tried to outdo each other with treacherous ravaging. Many unwilling mortals became the victims of their cruel games. Greek Love The people of ancient Greece valued freedom and love. The worked hard and played hard. In the early Greek polis, a minority of the upper class lived in urban settings. Everyone else worked the fields, harvesting grapes and olives from rolling hills, or they travelled the sea on ships carrying exports to exotic locations. A temperate climate lent itself to light clothing and only the most civilized wore shoes. Few taboos marred their view of sex and love. They were, historically, the people to look upon homosexuality with no prejudice whatsoever. They didn't know they had embraced a revolutionary concept, they just accepted it completely because in their philosophy, nature made no distinction between homosexual and heterosexual love. They believed a person could find pleasure equally with the same or the opposite sex. Their collective open mind permitted them to advance more quickly than any previous civilization; they accepted a different lifestyle more readily than they rejected one. Their mythology expressed their willingness to discuss all aspects of love, marriage, and sex openly. In their myths, accounts of divorce, remarriage, and adultery are recurring. Even incest appears, though it was generally viewed as a crime and ultimately punished through the workings of the Fates. Dionysus Among the Unseelie sidhe who lived on Mount Olympus, Dionysus had an irreverence born of the love for chaos and freedom. From the moment he arrived in the mortal realm, he caused havoc on Olympus. He spoke his mind and did as he pleased, no matter who got angry. With complete impudence, he refused to adhere to court etiquette. The other fae laugh with him until his sharp tongue turned on them. Even Zeus seemed to like Dionysus, seeking him out when he wanted to throw aside courtly manners and wallow in decadence. Dionysus was the bad boy of Olympus. Some appreciated his wit and naughtiness; others did not. He almost immediately earned Hera's enmity and he made no secret that he cared little for her either. Most of his political scheming was geared towards undermining her schemes and authority. The two exchanged harsh insults regularly and the tension hung thick when they were both in the same room. She began to plot his death, tried, and failed. Everyone suspected Hera was behind the attempt on Dionysus' life but no one could prove it; her cunning and position protected her. Zeus, unable to either punish his oath mate or protect his friend, decided it might be best if Dionysus left Olympus for a while. Hermes, who was quite fond of Dionysus, accompanied him to the mortal court of King Athamas of Orchomenus where Dionysus hid himself in the woman's quarters by disguising himself as a girl. He lived there some time and learned the secrets of mortal women. Hera discovered him, though, when she spotted him romping naked with a servant girl in the garden one day. Dionysus fled again and this time Zeus instructed Hermes to give him into the care of the Hyades nymphs: Macris, Nysa, Erato, Bromie, and Bacche. Dionysus lived with the nymphs on Mount Nysa for many years in Hellan Arcadia where the tended him in a cave, pampered him, and fed him honey. While there he invented wine, one of his most acclaimed achievements. His resentment toward Zeus and Hera grew over the years. He tried repeatedly to contact Zeus but the King of the Gods dodged the missives, trying to blame his distance on Hera's lingering anger. Dionysus saw through the excuses, though, and realized his old friend was embarrassed by him. He realized the reason he was sent away was not for his own protection but to ease tensions in the court. Feeling used and betrayed, he gave himself over to self-gratification, adopting a devil-may-care attitude, and immersing himself in physical pleasure. Everywhere he went, he hosted gatherings steeped in wine that ended in rousing orgies. Tales of the celebrations spread through the land. Often, in direct parody of Zeus, Dionysus visited his lovers or danced in the moonlight wearing goat pelts. The reference to Zeus' tendency to visit his lovers disguised as an animal to avoid Hera's wrath did not go unnoticed by the Olympian court and they whispered it behind Zeus' and Hera's backs, snickering and pointing. Many mortals joined Dionysus in his revelry, traveling with him, caught in the perpetual dance. Music and sex, laughter and wine filled their days and nights. This went on for years below Mount Nysa. Dionysus and his followers drew women from the surrounding farms into their celebrations with beautiful music and promises of divine ecstasy. Many of these women, called Maenads, left their families to join Dionysus and his growing cult. His popularity grew quickly in the rural areas. some farmers offered him their daughters in exchange for knowledge of vinting. Not many of these young women complained about their new life. The served Dionysus of their own free will and when they chose to leave, no one stopped them. Climax Pan, The First Satyr Men and women danced around bonfires, naked, arms raised to the stars. Eventually they wandered off with lovers into the darkness or joined writhing piles of bodies in the red-orange light of the fire. Dionysus reigned over it all in his goat-skin cape. He wore the skull of a male goat on his head, its horns sharply silhouetted against the flames, all in mockery of Zeus. He had little respect for the King of the Gods. This small bit of irreverence became a not-so-private joke among his followers and it gave him some satisfaction to nub his nose at Zeus and Hera. Everything he did he did big; throwing himself wholeheartedly into his endeavors, succeeding more often than not. Eccentric, pursuant of his desires, with little care for what others thought of him, as a leader, Dionysus was larger than life. His exaggeration and showmanship earned him many followers and his charisma was hard to resist. And so he built his legend. Parents, simple and superstitious, whispered in the somber hours of the night about the horny god with goat's legs that might come for their daughters. The told of the wine cults, embellishing the tale as it spread across bonfires and mugs of honey mead. Young men and women fantasized about steamy visits from the goat-god. Before long, all that belief solidified. Their dreams danced to a debauched tone with images of feasts and drink and flushed nakedness. Erotic music encouraged a dream-dance with goat-legged men and women that beckoned the farmers and their wives from their normal dreams of harvest. In this way the legends of the goat-god and his vine cult affected the Dreaming and produced a new kith. The first satyr was born in Arcadia and he called himself Pan. From Greek Saturos The term "satyr" eventually came to be the name of the kith born half-fae and half-goat. They never learned to shapeshifter like the pooka but remained caught somewhere in between one and the other. Several related kith fall into this category: the satyrs themselves (half-goat), minotaurs (half-bull), centaurs (half-horse), and hern (half-stag). Only the goat fae remain relatively common today. The others have virtually disappeared. Unsubstantiated reports of sightings keep the hope alive that they still exist, hidden away. Most fae scholars, though, claim they left the mortal world long ago and may be found in Arcadia when, and if, the gates reopen. Earthly Pleasures Eventually Pan made his way to Earth to seek more primal pleasures. Others followed his lead. Soon he heard stories about Dionysus and his vine cult. Out of curiosity, Pan and several of his fellow satyrs joined the sidhe. Dionysus was ecstatic to find others in philosophical agreement with him and welcomed them to his side. Although Pan remained reticent and unwilling to trust the sidhe for a while, the two became partners of a sort and, eventually, shared the Oath of Clasped Hands. Dionysus later developed a wanderlust and left Hellan Arcadia, accompanied by a group of maenads and satyrs, and travelled across ancient Greece in search of new experiences, leaving his mark wherever he went. He helped those he encountered fight their enemies and taught mortals to make wine, mead, and beer. He took his philosophy of intoxication and freedom across the peninsula; spreading his seed, gaining followers, and building his legend. His "rites" became increasingly popular as his cult spread across Europe, North Africa, and Asia. He became the acknowledged hero of all satyrs and the closest thing to a leader they ever had. When Dionysus finally returned to Olympus, the fae of Zeus' court honored his accomplishments and welcomed the satyrs into their midst. (Having seen the strength and numbers of Dionysus' followers, they couldn't do much else. ) He had left Mount Olympus in shame but returned a hero and a valued courtier among the Unseelie "gods." Unseelie Pan The fae of Arcadia ridiculed Pan and the first satyrs when they appeared there, hating their base natures and not accepting them as anything more than animals. Pan's Unseelie legacy did little to help his cause. His laziness and less-than-sophisticated manners built him a reputation. Pan like nothing more than to eat, drink, and screw. He lounged about the verdant forests of Arcadia and seduced other fae with his animal magnetism. The sidhe were simultaneously attracted to and repulsed by him. One sidhe in particular, Echo, returned time and again to his side, though she proclaimed loudly in court that she hated him and would rather rip her own heart out than feel his touch. Everyone learned the truth, though, when Pan left for the mortal realm and she mourned for years. She later followed him there but that's another story. Pan's bitterness at his rejection by the faeries haunted him throughout his days. He developed a careless attitude that influenced future satyr philosophy. He felt honor meant little to the hypocritical fae who had turned against him and so adopted a posture of self-gratification and unhindered pursuit of his passions. He romped through the forests and hills of Greece, eating when he was hungry, sleeping when tired, and taking women when he felt the urge. Why not? He had no place, after all, in either fae or mortal society. Both called him monster and maybe they were right. What few knew, though, was that he had a quick mind and many talents, including the ability to divine the future. He loved witty conversation almost as much as he loved sweaty sex, but few took the time to talk to him. When he got lonely, he taunted herdsman and farmers just for the mockery that they yelled at him. He often developed sentimental attachments to the more quick-witted among these mortals and returned often to share clever insults and sharp repartee with them. When he arrived in Greece, he found a friend in Dionysus. The ridge had been abused, though not as painfully as Pan had been. The sidhe still had hope that he would return to Olympus someday. Pan laughed at his idealism but stayed at his side just to see what would happen. Dionysus taught Pan that their passions had a place in the world. As maenads and other mortals flocked to join the vine cults to spread their philosophy through the world, Pan had to admit his friend's victory. Only when the fae of Olympus accepted Dionysus and the satyrs into their court, though, did Pan truly understand what his friend had accomplished. Afterglow The Beginning of the End Time passed. Alexander the Great conquered Greece and the lands to the east. Grecian philosophers and scientists asked questions and found answers that had nothing to do with magic or wonder. Zeus and his court had less and less sway with the people. The Mists swallowed the golden castle at the summit of Mount Olympus and spirited it away from the eyes of mortals; only those of faerie blood could find it. By 330 BCE, belief in the old gods had been superseded by a growing interest in philosophy and science. Then people didn't need "gods" to explain the world. Dionysus and the satyrs abandoned Zeus and migrated north into the lands of the druids. The Celtic Conversion It didn't take long for Dionysus and the satyrs to get a hoof-hold among the tribal peoples of Western Europe: Germany, France, and the British Isles. Stories of them chasing young women in the woods or leaping around Beltaine fires spread rapidly. Legends of the horned god were abundant and the satyrs felt at home. The land was still unpaved and the people still had no fear of the urges that drove them. Raiders form the north raided the isles constantly. The satyrs had learned to fight beside Dionysus during his travels but they had never experienced the brutality of the northern tribes. Their love of physical competition, fostered among the greeks, became frenzied bloodlust when faced with opponents who took no prisoners and pulled no punches. Side by side with the Britons, the satyrs fought to preserve their new home. Tales of their heroism and fervor in battle reached Arcadia and they reacquired the the respect of the nobility and earned the boon of return to the land of the fae. A few chose to travel to Arcadia. Others remembered the ridicule, the stuffiness of the sidhe, and the boring hours of pompous discourse in the courts and chose to stay in the mortal realm. Years passed. The Greek pantheon slipped into memory. Satyrs fed the dreams of the Celts. They persevered. Even Dionysus remained, though he changed and forgot his origins. Some deemed him Hern the Horned God. Early Christians called him Satan in trying to stamp out the old pagan religions. Eventually even Dionysus slipped away into the Mists and became legend, even among his satyrs. Apollo One of the few Olympians who was not exiled from Arcadia, Apollo joined Zeus and Hera several decades later. An adventurer at heart, He took great pleasure in exploring the mortal realm and messing with the lives of mortals. He enjoyed a challenge and engaged in contests of wit and skill with those brave enough to stand against him. When he lost, he graciously accepted the consequences, though known for skirting the edge of fairness and cheating to win, and when he won he showed no mercy. He had known Pan for many years. The shared a love and respect for one another that Apollo had for few others. Despite the many times Pan lost in their challenges and games, the sidhe never caused him any direct harm. Pan never judged Apollo for his deeds and even accepted his near-cheating with a hearty laugh. Their challenges became a loved game and they sought each other with new ones all throughout their lives. Apollo allegedly learned the art of prophesy from Pan, who later challenged him to regain satyr honor after Apollo bested Marsayas, a satyr, in a contest of music. With the Muses as judges, the two fae had agreed the winner could do whatever they wanted to the loser. The played their instruments and the Muses could not decide and declared a tie. Apollo, frustrated, bade Marsayas to play upside down and sing as he did. Apollo, with the lyre, had no problem with the challenge. Marsayas had the flute and failed. Apollo won and preserved his reputation as god of music, cheating the satyrs of the honor. Despite his feigned sweetness to his opponent, Unseelie Apollo claimed his winner's rights by flaying poor Marsayas and nailing his skin to a pine tree near the source of the river that bears his name. Pan tried numerous times to reclaim the title of "god of music" but never managed to succeed. Some claim this is why the satyrs practice music so fervently; why they are obsessed with it. They seek perfection so they might challenge Apollo. Others claim they already reclaimed the title and continue to practice so Apollo can't return and steal it again. Exhaustion The Sundering Reason and Science took the upper hand in Greece. Rather than more centuries of fear over unpredictable and uncaring "gods," they chose to disbelieve and end the threat. Mythical creatures of Greek origin began to disappear, one by one. Not all faded away entirely but many of the ones that remained became fragile and rare. Minotaurs and mermaids and other relatives of satyrs removed themselves from faerie society and may have disappeared altogether, though rumors suggest they still exist somewhere. With Christianity's rise, satyrs took a hard hit. Migrating to the British Isles saved them from the fate of their Olympian cousins but they could feel the ripples of disbelief rippling up from the south. Christ's miracles up-staged faerie magic. Christian soldiers carried their beliefs from Rome and France and spread the new religion to the Isles. Celtic holidays became Christian holidays, allowing the two religions to meld into one. That marriage led people from their original beliefs into the new religion. Those who refused to convert were threatened with the Inquisition mid-13th century. The Sundering reached its height, the Church set its roots deep, and the fae of the British Isles watched their world crumble. The Shattering Hidden in their groves and glades, the satyrs tried to ride the wave of the Sundering. The hoped someone would reverse it. They danced, played, sang, and made love in an attempt to continue as usual. The built bonfires and seduced peasants, cooked succulent meals and brewed the finest beverages. They inspired passion in the mortals around them and tried to forget the growing Mists as humans forgot them. The events that made the Shattering scared the satyrs as much as any kith. Though they historically had more of a love for the mortal world than the others, they realized what that Shattering meant. They could feel their mortal lovers slipping away from them into the gray. They could hear the tinny tone slipping into music. They could feel Banality sitting on their shoulders and knew the golden days had passed away. Prior to the Interregnum, the sidhe retreated to Arcadia, trampling the commoners to get there. Most satyrs watched with bitter amusement. The Shattering had planted a gray seed into their souls. The remembered how the mortal world had welcomed them when the Arcadian's had rejected them. Now the sidhe, rather than staying to fight, scrambled away like drowning rats, damning those they left behind. Most who stayed did so to spite the sidhe. They knew Arcadia wasn't safe from the dark cloud in the mortal world; they knew how intertwined the two worlds really were. Despite the power vacuum left by the sidhe exodus, little changed for the goats. They had no interest in courts or kingdoms. They sought out their oak trees and faerie circles, visiting freeholds only when absolutely necessary for protection. They wanted to maintain their rituals, habits, glens, and groves, and saw no need to rely on the nobility, even the new commoner leaders, for sustenance. They had little interest in politics and little desire to become courtiers. Independence led them to hold on to the old ways a little while longer and they managed to hide from the fires, priests, and sheriffs; staying rural where they might find a grain of belief in the old ways. They fostered and survived on superstition left from earlier times. Grandmothers had heard the tales and still shared them with their children's children. Sparks of old belief still flickered in their breasts, sparking ever-important dreams. The Industrial Revolution Then came the factories and mills. Loggers cut down forests and farmers cultivated meadows. The satyrs looked up from their dalliances into the face of Progress. They did the only thing they could think of: migrated to America. Ellis Island in New York sparkled with effervescent dreams of prosperity, sending a glow of Glamour into the sky that cold be seen from anywhere in the city. People with their not-yet-shattered dreams of the future didn't mind the squalor of the camp or pallor of the soul lines. New York appeared as a place of future glory and they dreamed. Getting to the mainland changed that. Mortals and satyrs felt the immediate claustrophobia of the smells and sounds of industrialization. Banality lurked at the edge of Manhattan like a dark creature waiting to pounce. In the city, sweatshops sucked the life from the people who had earlier stared with hopeful eyes. Poverty pulled the very breath from infant lips. Children left home to work seven days a week in the factories and mills. Wives and mothers sold their clothing, their hair, and their bodies to feed their families. Even here, though, hope refused to die. The new Americans clung to their dreams out of stubborn survival instinct and the wealthy climbed to the top upon their backs. Not ones to be daunted, satyrs left the cities of the east and headed west with other adventure seekers. The Wild West hosted six-gun-toting satyrs with catchy one-liners for every occasion. the ran brothels and robbed banks for the fun of it. Unseelie satyrs built the biggest legends in the West where a reputation for being bad went a long way. In this untamed land, they stretched their legs and let their hair down. They fed on the dreams of gold and land, monsters and miracles. Cowboys still told tales of heroes that could ride tornadoes and a giant lumberjack with a blue ox named Babe, half-believing their own stories. Mystery abounded and provided fertile ground for satyrs to work their magic. They first came into contact with the Nunnehi at this time. They trod carefully because they had learned about being the new kid on the block when they went to the British Isles. The gently made their presence known. Fortunately they were some of the first fae in the West and few others had come to give them a bad reputation. Later, new fae arrivals destroyed their burgeoning friendship with the Nunnehi. Trolls, redcaps, and nockers blew in and took over without so much as an "excuse me." Only by the hair of their tales could the goats salvage any amount of nunnehi respect. They took an open stance of neutrality in the growing tensions between invader and invaded. As time passed, opportunities for adventure faded. The turn of the century carried with it a civilized sugar-coating that repulsed most of them, while World War I made everyone serious and reserved. The concept of sin had followed the the satyrs from Europe and moral judgments flew everywhere. The Wild West was loosing its wild side as more people settled the land and as steel tracks made the country smaller. As each new place became known and tarnished by more and more footprints, the wonder of the West slipped away. Civilization had again destroyed the magic. Satyrs sat by the railroad tracks and mourned. Reawakenings A New Era Only the Roaring 20s could have brought the satyrs out of their slump. Jazz, flappers, and a more open outlook on sex and fun perked up satyr ears and tails and they slipped into the cities, just to take a peek, or so they said. Prohibition offended their sensibilities, obviously, and many opened speakeasies and private clubs that served forbidden alcohol made in satyr-run stills in the rural areas. Al Capone reportedly had a satyr right-hand man as did many Mafia kingpins of the day. The 1920s were a dangerous time and many satyrs died defending their right to drink and be merry. But even the police raids and shoot-outs didn't bother them as much as the Christian picket-lines proclaiming the evils of liquor and sin. The echoes of this morality were heard in America for the next 30 years or so. The stock market crash finished off the 20s and despair descended on the United States. Surprisingly, it was World War II that ended the Great Depression, lifting the dark cloud. Satyrs remained in the cities, fighting with mortals to improve conditions and return wonder to the world. They refused to give up hope as children had to grow up too quickly; as young men were fed into the ever-hungry war machine; as women worked day and night to build weapons. For the Unseelie, though, the horror if it all was a saving grace. Nightmares abounded. Evil roamed the streets of Europe. Propaganda showed the death camps and the Monster: Hitler. Satyrs eked out a living: Unseelie feeding on night horrors and Seelie on the dreams of mothers and lovers waiting their loved ones' returns. In the 1950s, the threat of nuclear war again dampened the imagination. Families became clones of each other. The Great American Dream had reached fruition as the descendants of immigrants moved to the suburbs. Television made the world smaller and launched its insidious campaign against free thought and diversity. Satyrs began to disappear. The Age of Aquarius Then something miraculous happened among the sons and daughters of those suburbanites. On college campuses across the country, the flower children emerged from their banal cocoons, rejected the dreams of their parents, and formed their own. The satyrs rejoiced and joined the dance. A new era dawned among the youth of the day. Living dreams splattered color over the gray past. In equal opposition, Banality surged around the Vietnam War. It took young, free-thinkers and gave nothing back but anger and pain, darkening the edges of the new age, reminding people that the world was cruel and unforgiving. The moon landing in 1969 released a wave of Glamour that gave the fae the boost they needed. Satyrs celebrated as the gates between Earth and Arcadia burst open. As the sidhe stumbled out of the trods, the satyrs, more than any other kith, came to their aid, putting aside their old grudges and welcoming them into their flock. They had learned that the chances for survival in the world worked best when the fae worked together and they would not abandon the fragile sidhe to face the overwhelming power of Banality But before long, the sidhe regained their foothold and gathered themselves into courts in recaptured freeholds. Despite their original dependence on the commoner Kithain, they had no intention of treating them as equals. They figured the other fae were simply doing what their duty to their betters. This re-triggered the deep resentment in the satyrs who felt betrayed. Politics between commoner and noble chafed. Over time, the satyr love of freedom and independence caused a rift between them and the arrogant nobility. They spoke out against the sidhe's belief in their superiority. Their debates rang through the halls of freeholds. Some say the Night of Iron Knives came about because a satyr bested a noble in heated discourse over the outdated feudal system. Frustrated and furious, the sidhe plotted and carried out their massacre. Bumping & Grinding The Accordance War Many satyrs fell in the Accordance War but many more earned the respect of their fellow commoner kith. They proved their talents extended beyond music, drinking, and screwing. Battle after battle, they stood by trolls and redcaps and wielded chimerical swords and iron blades. The bitterness of betrayal burned in their eyes and the sidhe learned that there was little more frightening than the sight of a satyr filled with righteous indignation, charging down on them with a glowing sword. They didn't have the tactical savvy of the sidhe, but what they lacked in organization, the made up for in passion. The kith faced a serious dilemma, though, as a result of the war. To fight and kill another changeling contradicted their live-and-let-live philosophy. And so the war scarred satyrs more deeply than the more violent, war-like kith. If they hadn't lost loved ones to the Night of Iron Knives they might not have taken as firm a stance in the war. The War saw the development of a battle-trained tragos for the first time in centuries. Satyrs banded together, learned weapon skills and fighting techniques, then fought side with the other commoner kith. Many a war-tragos still exists, focusing their talents on the enemies of the fae. A Return to Life Satyrs can fight but most prefer peaceful times. When High King David called for a meeting of commoner and sidhe to discuss an end to the war, satyrs rejoiced. Their hunger for peace made it easer for them than any other commoner kith to trust the new High King. They sent Melizein the Singer to carry the olive branch for them and he took several of his fellow satyrs to meet with David and a council of commoner Kithain. Melizein wasn't a fool, and though he wanted desperately to believe the king was sincere, he feared an ambush. No such thing happened. David spoke of a parliament of Dreams instead and spoke words no one expected from a noble sidhe. He won the hearts of the satyrs with ease, inspiring feelings of peace, love, and loyalty in their hearts with his speech. Melizein stood first as the rest sat in quiet shock. He applauded David. Before any fealty was promised, however, he went back to his fellow satyrs and called for a meeting in the town of Greece, New York. Satyrs came from around the world to hear his tale of the meeting. Afterward, they voted unanimously to support him. Memories of the subsequent celebration kept tails wagging for years. Melizein became the first satyr lord, granted title by King David himself. He served David for many years as his personal advisor and confidant. The king joined the satyrs in mourning when Lord Melizein died; assassinated by cold iron at a mid-winter festival. Modern Times Satyrs have changed little over the centuries. Though they recognize the danger of coming Winter, most tend to ignore it altogether. Many feel that only by living as if it weren't going to happen will it be possible to avoid it. And so the drink, and dance, and screw like they always did. The fatalistic attitudes and gloomy proclamations of other kith hold no validity with the satyrs who see that pessimism as detrimental to the cause and so they instinctively try to cheer up those sour fae. Satyrs corrupt the innocent, lift spirits, and provide an outlet for frustration; all with enthusiasm. They live for today. Passion The word Passion means a great deal to all satyrs. They murmur it to themselves like a mantra when Banality weighs heavy on them. They shout it to the stars like a joyous Hallelujah when they managed to experience one of those brief, perfect moments that make it all worthwhile. They whisper it to each other like sweet proclamations of love. Many Kithain misjudge the goats as rutting, carousing, pranking, ne'er-do-wells who live of the generous nature of the court or sleep their way into titles. They don't get that a satyr's sex life, drinking habits, and apparent irreverence for personal space and etiquette do not evince lack of integrity but are the measure of their dedication to the satyr philosophy of personal freedom, courage, and "passion." Satyr Passions Satyrs have a reputation for excess, sensuality, and musing. They party like frat boys, pour their hearts into their music, and make love each time as if it were their last. Though one never entirely gives up any of these things, they begin to focus eventually on one specific interest. This focus develops naturally; it's not a conscious choice. As they mature, their interests parallel particular talents and they concentrate their pursuit of experience and passion in a particular direction. This focus is a satyr's "Passion." It could be music, romance, dance, ritual, winemaking, or any other number of hobbies. Each satyr has a different passion defined by their personality. Romance Some satyrs have a romantic streak a mile wide. The love wooing even more than screwing. Experts, the wield roses, candlelight dinners, and romantic music like rapiers. They love the thrill of the chase and often find that once they've won, the thrill goes... limp. Ergo, satyrs with this Passion often acquire a reputation for extreme fickleness. They leave a lover as soon as they have succeeded in winning their heart. Satyrs believe in love at first sight and true love. "One moment of true love is worth a lifetime of pain," they say. Despite their callous and fickle image, the romantic satyr has one goal: find true love. Tragically, they believe they must make gigantic sacrifices and fight incredible odds to earn it so love easily won must not be true love. They are often attracted to a person who is unlikely to ever return their affection. No work: no challenge: not true love. Pining and moping come easily to this satyr, especially since they'll spend the majority of their days chasing their love of the moment. They appear white unhappy most of the time but this is misleading. Beneath the facade, they are rejoicing in the whirls and dips of the dance or romance. A glance, a wink, a word given by the object f affection sends them over the moon. When the beloved smiles elsewhere, they crash into the mire. It's all part of the dance. Sex Satyrs go with sex like peanut butter goes with jelly. Those with sex as a Passion, though, take it one step further. For them, sex is an avenue to the soul. They seek fulfillment and understanding through sex, whether that be enthusiastic, sweaty rompings or slow, erotic explorations of the sensual. Some venture here to better grasp its link to Glamour and the Dreaming. Chimera sometimes manifest from fantasies and shared love-dreams when fueled with sex energy. These are no small events. During sex, mortals step closer to their uninhibited, free selves than at any other time. In a world where sots revere moderation and temperance, sexual intimacy grants exploration of their innermost feelings. Behind closed doors, one can let their guard down and change into something more comfortable... whatever turns them on. Sexual satyrs approach it with open minds. Not all their escapades are fanciful tumblings in lace sheets or giggly ticklings on pine needles. They understand sex has many faces: rough, selfish, sadistic, and masochistic. Not even among Seelie does satyr sex remain light-hearted rompings like one might imagine. With this Passion, a satyr uses sex as a vehicle to the larger-than-life through the prismatic potential of physical intercourse. As a general rule, the goats have few taboos, though experimentation quickly leads to learning what works best for them or doesn't. Unhesitatingly, they eliminate the methods and partners that don't satisfy. They expand exploration along avenues that trigger their curiosity instead. If they find a particularly likable situation, they could stay with it for some time. It's not uncommon, therefore, to stay with the same partner for longer periods. Monogamy doesn't come easily, though. Their curiosity and innate sense of adventure can get them into compromising situations. A satyr rarely takes an Oath of Truehearts without stating that the commitment is emotional and not sexual. Some satyrs have learned to muse Glamour from humans by inspiring them to ever-greater plateaus of sexual prowess and fulfillment. The form of Reverie, though, is still not widely understood. It's unpredictable at best and often requires an even greater time and energy commitment than inspiring an artist or musician. Generations of moral education have taught mortals that to enjoy sex is a sin. Though this isn't as accepted as standard as in the past, the restraints on the subconscious of many humans still lingers. To end the moratorium on sexual enjoyment sanctioned by most religions, a satyr must chose their steps carefully; one false move and the mortal could slip into remorse, fear, or worse: guilt. Music Athletics Poetry Debate Brewing Unseelie Passions The Living Time Exposing Themselves Lifecycles Tragos Social Graces Opinions. Take 'em or Leave 'em Kithain Gallain Prodigals Goats to Know * Agatha * Maxim the Astounding * Alcaeus * Melizein Playthings References Gallery Changeling The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition_Página_102_Imagem_0003.png Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith